


Love me when i’m gone.

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1968, Klaus - Freeform, Last Moments, M/M, Sad, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vietnam, dave - Freeform, dead, last time with lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Basically just a story about Dave’s and Klaus’ last moment together at Vietnam. My native language isn’t english so i’m sorry about all spelling mistakes.





	Love me when i’m gone.

”There's a high wind in the trees  
A cold sound in the air  
And nobody ever knows when you go  
And where do you start?”  
Art Garfunkel ” Bright Eyes.”

Vietnam 1968

Green and huge tent was quiet. No gun shootings, no yelling solidars, no dying, no blood and bullets. But still tent was full of fear, terrible, painful sadness, shock and endless love. Klaus was sat next of his lover’s cold body, fondling him silently with careful moves. Making sure, he won’t be alone were ever he was. Making sure he feel loved. Klaus fondled Dave’s arm, his little scars. They feeled still warm, even after two hours. No one else wasn’t with them, Klaus was lied he needed private time to be with his ”friend.”Wanting to say goodbye, when in reality he’ll excape soon as possible to future with his suitcase. He couldn’t stay here, no reason anymore. He looked Dave with a look what lovers give each others, meaningful look. He took couple of long and deep breath before opening his mouth. Looking time.  
” It’s okey Dave...i’m here.”  
Klaus said with a fracile voice, trying to keep himself calmly and strong like a solidar. Dave looked so handsome, looking like he was just sleeping with just deep hole on his chest with blooded arms.  
” You know i need to go soon...but you can come with me..if you just can.”  
Klaus said, looking him with a little tired smile. He shaked his dirty head, closing his green eyes, trying to see his lover, be sober so he could see him, kiss him, love him. Say how sorry he was he couldn’t safe him. Look his bright eyes what were now shut down. He wanted to go back to Bar, and Dance when the Doors played silently behind them. All memorys, what he ever had on his miserable, drug poisoned mind took control, and Klaus cried first time in months. He cried like a baby when he hold his lover’s hand. Tears rolled down to his jeans, it was hard to even breathe. It wasn’t fair to lose someone like that way, it would never be. They could been have life together, die old. After a moment what feeled like a forever, Klaus stand up, wipe his cold tears away with his shaking hands, and kissed last time his lover to blue colored lips. He could taste blood, and it tasted more awful than anything else.  
” I love you.”  
Klaus said, and took dog tags on the brown table what had wildflowers. Night was comed, it was time to leave, leave to the future where was the apocalypse and no hope. Klaus didn’t want to go, but he had to. He took a long sigh, opened cursed suitcase, wawed Goodbye tattoo to Dave and leaved with a white light. Leaving his lover alone, waiting to be buried to lonely ground. All hope what he ever had was now gone like a candle in the wind. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading. <3


End file.
